Eternal Passion
by Dragon of Courage
Summary: A toa finally finds his lover. Beautiful. Young. Reborn from a city ravaged by darkness.


It's not what you think it is. I swear!

* * *

**Eternal Passion  
**-By BraveDragon****

* * *

Footsteps echoed throughout the quiet district of Ta-Metru in the middle of a starry night bleached out by the hazy orange light of the multiple forges. A solemn figure walked slowly, looking at the view of his newly acquired home. Ta-Metru was no better than Ta-Koro in term of the best home, for he knew Ta-Koro ever since he arrived at the strong protodermic gates lined with warriors cheering for his arrival.

There were a few stragglers hurrying to finish up the reconstruction of some parts of the district. It would be a matter of time before they return to their cozy home.

It was very quiet in Ta-Metru. There was no Ta-Koro Guardsman on duty to watch out for Rahi. The once crackling noise of Turaga Vakama's sacred fire was deafened by the roar of the Great Furnace.

The armored toa was stopped at a fenced gate meant to keep trespassers out from the danger that lie ahead.

He smirked at the petty barrier that currently prevented him from seeking his long lost love. The toa met her a long time ago. A fellow Ta-Matoran introduced him to such a rare beauty. Automatically, he fell deeply in love, hoping for signs that she loved him too.

After his duties were done, he would meet her at night, when the stars would wink themselves out. He would caress and embrace her form, feeling for her love. Sometimes, she bickered and threw him off. But, he never gave up. He grasped her form and studied her, looking for the missing link of the bonds that tied him to her.

Soon, his obsession had paid off as she became a part of him, and him a part of her. He felt like he was at the top of the world.

As he was called back to duty more often, their love was forgotten. Sometimes she would be beside him, calling for him, but he cannot. His duties were more important than love, much to his despair. He was the toa of fire, a spirit of passion. Even if his duties came first, he vowed to return to her.

Tonight, he did not sleep. She was calling his name among the fiery forges. His desire bubbled slowly inside himself as he melted the chains that bound the gate. The wired doors creaked wide open, and he stepped through the forbidden territory.

It did not matter to him. Tomorrow he was to leave Metru-Nui on another mission. This might be the last chance to meet her alone.

Taking the ends of the handles, he brought his infamous Magma Swords together, forming the all too familiar lavaboard. It was a hybrid of both long and short boards. Its length gave him balance, whereas its form gave him speed and cutting edge maneuvers.

The toa of fire finally approached her, a raging river of fiery intensity. Her form was perfect, nearly ripe for the picking. All she needed was him.

In a dire leap of faith, he brought his board down on the river of fire. She bucked and kicked. Froths of white hot lava splashed against his tools of choice. But, he held firm as he carved through the dark red crests of her form. He never dared using his powers to control her, for it would ruin her. Though they are equals, he only wanted that feeling of enjoying the taste of life as she tries to bring down her fury on him.

He was smarter as he squatted and brought his hands out, as if he was flying. Slag of molten protodermis splattered across his shins, but he never cared for the sizzling pain.

He traveled with her for a good few mio, until he pulled a one-eighty and fought against her. Her response was just as harsh. A wave of immediate doom rose way above his head. This was what he had been waiting.

The toa kept a steady head and an air of fearlessness. If she sensed one moment of doubt from his mind, she would wipe him out in seconds flat. He fought against the sucking currents and soon cut around a corner. He splashed upwards with flying sprays of burning magma and soon spun his board against the peak of her crest.

At that precious moment, he felt like the king of the world. The mighty Great Spirit. An unstoppable lover.

She tried her hardest to keep up with her form, but soon she tired. He understood her strain as he brought himself down to the trough of the flow. He saw a landing near the riverbeds and let her carry him to the shore. Once on solid ground, he turned around and looked at her.

She became calm and steady as she entered a building designed to turn her to whatever the matoran wanted her to be. The slumbering city waited patiently for his return. And he complied.

His feet steadily walked towards the gate where he broke in. If he does not sleep now, the others would become annoyed by his bad temper in the morning. They were accustomed to his backtalk and arrogant remarks. However, they never knew of his nightly secret. And they never will.

He chuckled to himself as he passed the gate and continued traveling upstream, heaving his cooling Magma Blades.

"Let them bicker about me."

And once again, he returned to embrace his love.

For this was his true nature.

This was his eternal passion.

* * *

If you thought it was some sort of a romance between Tahu and Gali or someone else, I laugh in your face. 


End file.
